


[podfic] Medusa's Story

by majoline



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, F/F, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poetry, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic duo of:</p><p>Pathways by trascendenza</p><p>
  <i>She looks upon the girl and sees all the beauty of mortal youth.</i>
</p><p>and the remix</p><p>The Gorgoneion (The Epyllionic Remix) by kangeiko</p><p>
  <i>This is no heroic verse.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Medusa's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Gorgoneion (The Epyllionic Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87211) by [kangeiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko). 
  * Inspired by [Pathways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/57605) by [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza). 



> Originally posted as part of Amplificathon 2013; I'm just late getting it up here due to RL.
> 
> I've been wanting desperately to podfic "The Gorgoneion" ever since I read it and I turns out I'd gotten permission, but that email had been lost >:/
> 
> Thankfully kangeiko didn't mind this podfic showing up in her inbox _very_ late.
> 
> And because it was my first podfic and not the best quality (also short) I repodded "Pathways" to go along with the poem as well.
> 
> A huge thank you to both trascendenza and kangeiko both for permission ♥♥♥
> 
> The background for the cover art came from [deny1984](http://deny1984.livejournal.com/) / the graphics comm [midnight_road](http://midnight-road.livejournal.com/)

Chapters: 2  
Format: MP3  
Length: 00:14:05  
Size: 11.6 MB 

[Download the MP3 courtesy of the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/202013041001.zip)


End file.
